Grimmjow and the BAU
by ReverseKedo
Summary: after the case is solved, Morgan, Reid, and Garcia decide to stay in Japan and explore around for a while, when they come across a certain blue haired ex-espada. What kind of problems will the sexta get the group into?
1. Chapter 1: THE MEETING

**disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Criminal Minds, they both belong to the people that made them!**

**warnings: I have no clue what I am doing, so if this goes nowhere, sorry! you have been warned! **

** ~(^-^)~**

* * *

The case that the group had been working on in Japan was finally solved. Reid opened the door to his hotel room and fell onto his bed exhausted.

Only getting a few hours of sleep during the weeks the BAU spent in Japan really weighed him down. And he wasn't going to let anything get in his way of sleep.

Or so he thought..

Just when he was about to fall asleep, loud banging on his door followed by "Spencer! Get off your lazy ass and let us in!"

Reid's eyes snapped open when Morgan's voice slammed into his ears and settled into his pounding head ache.

He dragged himself off the cheap hotel room's bed and staggered to the door that was still being pounded on by Morgan's fists. Reid opened the door to find Morgan and Garcia standing outside the door both sharing huge smiles.

"Get yourself together! Its noon and we are going to go and explore!" Morgan pulled Reid out of the room almost making him fall over. "Isn't everyone leaving soon though?" Reid mumbled out before being dragged by Morgan and Garcia into a car.

"Everyone is leaving, but we are going to stay here for a few days and explore!" Garcia's face beamed at Reid.

They took off in Morgan's car to go 'explore' Tokyo. But none of them knew what they were in for.

* * *

Grimmjow sat on top of a building bored out of his mind. He had nothing to do, and he was getting sick of it.

But he would rather be in the world of the living then be in that damned Los Noches. And he would rather deal with total boredom than dealing with that damn Aizen.

Letting out a sigh he jumped off the side of the building and landed on the roof of a passing truck with a soft thud.

He jumped off the truck and started walking down the street, earning a few stares from people passing by, and him threatening to rip their heads off if they had a problem.

He let out a laugh along with his trademark psychotic grin when he saw the people running away scared like little babies.

He shoved his hands in his pockets and kept walking with his grin still plastered on his face, When he passed by two men and a very oddly dressed woman. He smirked at the sight of the lady's clothing.

Garcia stopped and looked behind her watching the bluenette walking away smirking. "Garcia? You okay?" Morgan asked stopping when he noticed she had her eyes locked on the blue haired man. "uh, yeah.. It's just, t-that man.."

"what about him?" Reid questioned

"I-I don't know, something about him, j-just feels.. Off"

"Well let's go talk to him!" Morgan smiled walking after the blue haired man, Garcia and Reid following behind him.

* * *

Grimmjow noticed that the odd group was following him, so why not have a little fun with it? He smirked again for what felt like the fiftieth time that day as he turned into an ally way confusing the group that was following him.

The three looked at each other when they saw the blue haired man walking into the ally, and ran after him. When they turned the corner, there was nothing. Only an empty ally way with a dead end greeted them.

Grimmjow tried to suppress his laugh when he saw the look on the groups faces. "W-where did he go?" Garcia murmured quietly, but loud enough for the others to hear. "I have no idea" Morgan said looking around the empty ally way.

"Ya lookin' for me?"

Garcia, Reid, and Morgan all jumped at the sudden voice and turned around to meet face to face with a psychotic grin.

* * *

_thanks for reading! review please! then i might continue it! but go easy on me cuz this is my first fanfiction!_

_thanks again! _(^~^)

**_p.s. suggestions on what i should do in my next chapter are welcomed, and I would love to see what you guys think i should do!_**

_** 3**_


	2. Chapter 2: CONFUSION

_Second chapter is up! sorry it took so long! I am a procrastinator! And I still have no idea where this story is going! And thanks to Zoge Hetai for giving me more inspiration to keep this story going, and giving me some really cool ideas! :D_

* * *

_"Garcia, Reid, and Morgan all jumped at the sudden voice and turned around to meet face to face with a psychotic grin."_

Garcia's heart was racing; she didn't know what was going on, _who was this man? What did he want with them? Is he even human? And is that.. A hole is his stomach? _All of these thoughts rushed through her mind as the bluenett stood in front of them grinning wickedly, until..

Everything went black.

Garcia had fainted, slumped onto the damp cement of the ally. Reid rushed to her side and held her up, "Garcia? Hey, hey!" She mumbled and went deeper into her sleep. Morgan wanted to help Reid but something in the back of his mind told him that he shouldn't let his sights off of the man in front of him.

Grimmjow's eyes burned bright blue in the shadows of the walls surrounding them. He was going to have fun with his time in the world of the living. And who knew that the girl could faint so easily!

* * *

_Sorry this chapter is really short! I'll be posting another chapter soon hopefully!.. maybe.. uhhhh_

_Thanks again for the (few) people who have read, followed, and reviewed the story so far! It keeps me going!_


End file.
